The present invention relates to textured surface coatings based on polyvinyl acetate and mineral fillers. The mineral fillers typically include sand, feldspar, titanium dioxide, asbestos, cement, chopped fiberglass and the like in various combinations and percentages.
Durability and ease of application have been major problems with such prior art coatings. Surface cracking on aging, breakage when subjected to blows, mars and scrapes, "crows feet" and other surface imperfections have made it difficult to commercialize prior art compositions based on polyvinyl acetate and mineral fillers.